Scooby Doo: After the Luna Ghost
by Iron-Flash
Summary: It's after the Luna Ghost from the 2002 movie


Scooby-Doo: After the Luna Ghost

The gang was walking out of the Wow-Toy factory after catching Old Man Smithers, the Luna Ghost and 'the creepy janitor, known by others since he was a bit creepy for hitting on some young women such as Daphne or any other young and sexy woman that came across his path. "I can't believe you took credit for my plan again Fred." Velma said with a small scowl on her face. Fred sighed and said "Velma" but before he could continue, Daphne interrupted and said, "Some plan. That ghost pawed at me for an hour and a half" Fred rolled his eyes and said "Daph, it's our fault you always get kidnapped" Shaggy sighed and thought: _Like, we just finished the damn mystery and we're getting into this? It's like I'm the peacekeeper from letting things go nuts._ Daphne glared at Fred and said "I do not always get kidnapped. I can't believe you'd say that." Velma smirked and said with a small joking tone "Oh please, you come with your own ransom note." Daphne glared and stole her glasses and walked away teasing with them and said "Who's helpless now?" Shaggy raised an eyebrow and thought: _How exactly is she helpless? All you did was steal her glasses._ Than Velma said "Hey my glasses!" She pawed around on the ground before coming up to Fred and thinking he was Daphne said with trying to strangle him "I'm going to kill you Daphne!" "Whoa whoa!" Fred yelled out and took her hands off him "Watch the ascot!" Shaggy let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes _You were nearly chocked and you're worried about an ascot?_ Than decided to step in "Hey, you guys, look, I know I'm just the dude who carries the bags, but it seems to me like we all play an important part in this group. I mean we're just like a big, delicious, banana split. Fred, you're the big banana. Daphne's the pastrami and gum flavored ice-cream. And Velma, you're the sweet and sour mustard sauce." Scooby's mouth was watering and licked his lips saying "Mmmmhmm~!" "That does sound pretty good doesn't it Scoob? And before I forget, I'm not any condiment on that delicious sounding banana split." He saw their slightly sick looks at the thought of it. "Ok, here's a better way of saying what you guys are. Fred is the leader and should start acting like one and stop stealing Velma's plans. Daphne, you're co-leader and the one who keeps Fred in check for whenever he does something stupid or is about to do something stupid. Velma, the one who comes up with the amazing plans and figures out who exactly the person is under the mask. Me and Scoob? Sadly, we're the bait every-time. Also, I'm the glue that keeps us all from falling apart." They all thought about for a bit and Velma said "You know what Shaggy, you really put it in perspective for me. …I quit." They all looked shocked and Shaggy let out a small "No" while Daphne said "No way! You can't quit, I was going to quit in like two seconds. Now everyone thinks I'm following the smart girl." "Now wait a minute, wait a minute! Maybe I quit…yeah I quit!" Fred was about to storm off when Shaggy sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. Everyone looked at each other for a second and than heard soft crying coming from Shaggy. They all looked shocked since shaggy never cried or was ever sad around them all. "Raggy?" Scooby asked and looked concerned. "After all these years, you guys are going to quit? Just because of one little thing that went wrong?" Shaggy looked at them with tears in his eyes. "You guys are the only friends I've ever had other than Scoob. And all those years from high-school up until now, after all we've been through you're just going to quit like that and throw away all that friendship?" They all looked down and were about to say something when Shaggy got in the drivers seat of the Mystery Van with Scooby and drove off, upset, back to their Cools-Ville HQ. "Ah man. I'm going after Shaggy." Fred said as he ran to his car. "Why?" Velma asked confused. "Because he's right. We're practically throwing everything away just because of one stupid thing and now one of our best friends is upset or possibly angry at us. Now you guys can either come with me or do whatever" He started his car, only to find that it wouldn't start. "God damn it why?! Always when I'm in a hurry." Fred groaned and looked at the others and saw that Daphne and Velma were getting in their cars to follow Shaggy. He ran up to Daphne's car "Hey. Can I hitch a ride with you Daph? Mine won't work." She sighed and pointed to the passenger seat. "Thanks!" He got in and they all drove off to hopefully, save their friendship and hopefully stop him from doing anything drastic.

To be continued….?


End file.
